Scale 12
の け き！ |romaji = Kōsoku no Kakehiki |type = Manga |number = 12 |release date(s) = July 19, 2016 |previous = Riding Duel! |next = Factor of Adam! |name = High-Speed Strategy! |chapter listing = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V (manga)|image = }}Scale 012: "High-Speed Strategy!"( の け き！ Kōsoku no Kakehiki) is the twelfth chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V (manga). '' Synopsis Overwhelmed by Ren's skill, Yūgo was driven into a pinch. In his confusion, Yūgo remembers his vow to protect Yūya at all cost and begins his counterattack! Featured Duel: Yūgo Sakaki vs. Ren Duel continues from the previous Scale. '''Turn 3: Yūgo' Yūgo manages to get back into the lane with Yūya's help, allowing him to go on with his turn. He attacks and destroys "White Aura Dolphin" (★ 6/2400 → 0/1000) with "Clear Wing Fast Dragon" (★ 7/2500 → 3000/2000) (Ren 4000 → 1000). Since "Dolphin" was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Ren activates its effect, banishing one "White Moray" (★ 2/600/200) from his Graveyard to Special Summon "Dolphin" back as a Tuner monster. Yūgo Sets 1 card. During the End Phase, the effect of "Follow Wing" wears off, returning the ATK of "Clear Wing" to normal ("Clear Wing": ATK 3000 → 2500). Turn 4: Ren Ren obtains an Action Card. He activates the effect of "White Aura Dolphin", attempting to halve the ATK of "Clear Wing", but Yūgo chains with the effect of "Clear Wing", negating the effect of "Dolphin" and reducing its ATK to zero ("Dolphin": ATK 2400 → 0). Ren activates the Continuous Magic Card "White Salvage", allowing him to add one "White Moray" from his Graveyard to his hand, which he subsequently Normal Summons. Ren tunes his Level 2 "Moray" to his Level 6 "Dolphin" to Synchro Summon "White Aura Whale" (★ 8/2800/???). Upon its Special Summon, the effect of "Whale" activates, which would destroy all monsters Yūgo controls, but Yūgo activates the Action Card "Protect Wind", negating the effect. Ren activates the Action Card "Against the Wind", switching "Clear Wing" to Defense Position and reducing its DEF by 1000 ("Clear Wing": DEF 2000 → 1000). Ren attacks and destroys "Clear Wing" with "Whale", with the latter's effect inflicting piercing battle damage (Yūgo 2700 → 900). Upon the destruction of "Clear Wing", Yūgo activates his face-down "Synchro Panic", allowing him to Special Summon its Synchro Materials, "Speedroid Domino Butterfly" (★ 2/100/???) and "Speedroid Passinglider" (★ 5/2200/???) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Since "Whale" destroyed a monster in battle, its effect allows it to attack once again. Ren plans to attack "Domino Butterfly", but the effect of "Passinglider" forces Ren to attack it instead. "Whale" attacks "Passinglider", with the effect of "Synchro Panic" preventing the latter's destruction (Yūgo 900 → 300). Ren activates his face-down "Synchro Zone", which will negate the attacks of any non-Synchro Monster, and Sets 1 card. Duel continues in the next Scale. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Yūgo Sakaki Ren Action Cards Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V chapters